Makamisa Characters
A list of characters appearing or mentioned in Makamisa. Anday Anday was the maid of Capitan Panchong. Originally the daughter of a cabeza de barangay, her father, the cabeza, eventually became bankrupt due to embezzling funds and spending them on cockfighting bets. She was thus forced to become a maid. After falling in love with her employer's son Titoy, who was studying to become a priest, she entered an affair with him and bore him a daughter. Soon after, they were discovered and Anday was beaten and dismissed from the house. Afterwards, she begged Capitana Barang to employ her; the woman eventually relented, although she was coerced into sexual favors by her husband. At some point, Anday also came to owe a large debt to Barang. Capitan Panchong Capitan Panchong was the gobernadorcillo of Pili and the husband of Barang. After Padre Agaton pushed the Mass, Panchong discussed it with the men of the town, although later presiding over a meeting at the tribunal building. Dismissing the other concerns pushed forward by the attendees, he angrily asked why Padre Agaton was so angry, worried he would lose his endorsement for reelection as gobernadorcillo. He later returned home ill, attended to by his wife and visited by many of his neighbors, who all suggested different cures. Capitan Tanukang Capitan Tanukang was the rival of Capitan Panchong for the position of gobernadorcillo. Presumably as part of his bid for election, he gave expensive gifts to Padre Agaton. Capitana Barang Capitana Barang was the wife of Panchong and the mother of Cecilia and Cecilio. After Padre Agaton rushed the Mass, she anxiously discussed it with her friend Hermana Sebia, blaming her maid Anday for Padre Agaton's foul mood. After returning home, she scolded Anday for that very reason, as well as others, such as the great debt she owed her. Cecilia Cecilia, nicknamed the Pearl of Pili, was the daughter of Panchong and Barang and the younger sister of Cecilio. Due to her parents being unable to financially support her, Cecilia was raised by her aunt Doña Orang in Manila. After Orang's death, Cecilia returned to Pili, named the sole heir to her aunt's great fortune. While picking up her aunt's documents from the tribunal, she encountered Isagani and fell in love with him. After her father fell ill, she was visited by Padre Agaton and conscripted into providing flowers for the palms for Palm Sunday. Cecilio Cecilio was the son of Panchong and Barang and the older brother of Cecilia. On Palm Sunday following Padre Agaton's rushed Mass, he entered a fight with another boy, Silvino, over a game. Eventually, both boys' fathers got involved. Clodio Clodio was an old man living in Pili. A supposed heretic, he attended Mass only once a year out of curiosity and beat images of the saints when in a bad mood. He also had scabies. Don Fermin Don Fermin was a warehouseman living in Pili. While discussing with the other men of the how Padre Agaton rushed the Mass, he became enamored with the young girls passing by, teasing Isagani that he should court Cecilia. Don Paquito Don Paquito was a lawyer living in Pili and the current Justice of the Peace. After Padre Agaton rushed the Mass, he discussed it with the other townspeople. Doña Orang Doña Orang was a lawyer living in Manila and the sister of Capitana Barang. A wealthy, high society woman, she raised her niece Cecilia after the latter was sent to live with her. At some point, she passed away, leaving Cecilia as the heir to inherit her vast fortune. Dr. Lopez Dr. Lopez was a doctor living in Pili. At one point living in Europe, he later returned to Pili and became known as an anti-clerical freethinker. Although he outwardly worked for the town's progress, he secretly wanted to gain a government position to achieve more influence. After Padre Agaton rushed the Mass, he discussed it with the other townspeople. Fura Fura was an old man living in Pili. After Padre Agaton rushed the Mass, Fura discussed it with the other townspeople, teasing Clodio about it as he only went to Mass once a year. Hermana Sebia Hermana Sebia was the friend of Capitana Barang. When Padre Agaton rushed the Mass, she anxiously speculated with Barang on the matter. Later, when Barang's husband Panchong fell ill, she suggested he drink holy water as a cure. Isagani Isagani was a young clerk living in Pili. The nephew of Pili's assistant parish priest, he eventually encountered the gobernadorcillo's daughter, Cecilia, at the tribunal when she came to pick up some documents, entering a flirtation with her. He later discussed Padre Agaton rushing the Mass with the other men of the town, brushing off Don Fermin's teasing about courting Cecilia. It is unknown if he is the Isagani appearing in El Filibusterismo. Menang Menang was the parish cook of Pili. As part of Padre Agaton's uncharacteristic foul mood, she was suddenly mistreated by him on one occasion, shouted at and spilled hot chocolate on. Padre Agaton Padre Agaton was the parish priest of Pili. Loved and feared by both the townspeople and the entire province, he saw to it that any government officials that opposed him were removed from office. He was also spoken about fondly by other priests, even turning down the position of bishop. On one occasion, he mistreated the parish cook, Menang; soon after, he rushed the town's Mass and refused to bless Anday's young daughter for unknown reasons. As part of his foul mood, he also refused to give his hand to be kissed during the besamanos. When Capitan Panchong fell ill, he paid him a visit in order to see his daughter Cecilia, conscripting her into providing flowers for the palms for Palm Sunday. Silvino Silvino was the son of Capitan Tanukang. On Palm Sunday following Padre Agaton's rushed Mass, he entered a fight with another boy, Cecilio, over a game. Eventually, both boys' fathers got involved. Titoy Titoy was Anday's lover and the son of her employers. While studying to become a priest, he eventually fell in love with Anday and had an affair with her. After she bore him a daughter, his parents discovered them and sent him away to Manila. References }} Category:Characters